


Ebb and Flow

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, KINK: double penetration, KINK: power exchange, KINK: restraint, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All he wants is to go out to a club and dance a little. Drink a little. Drug a little. And fuck a lot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Following the cut are nothing but lies. Lies, I tell you. Which really fucking sucks.  
> **AN: ** Written in response to the [Bring Back the Porn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/91779.html) challenge on Insane Journal, where the whole purpose is porn. Please not to be looking for things like plot. Thanks to Red and SunShinyDay for the beta read!

All he wants is to go out to a club and dance a little. Drink a little. Drug a little. And fuck a lot.

Sounds simple enough. Except that it isn't. Because somewhere along the line he got what he wanted. He became famous.

And, really, there are times when that shit sucks.

Like now, when all he wants is a fucking hook-up.

"Dude, what's your issue?"

Adam closes his eyes and works at stilling the anxious drumming of his fingers. "I need to get laid."

Tommy snorts and shakes his head. "Go look outside. I'm sure the hardcores are still lined up."

Adam flips him off and, blinking his eyes open, pushes to a stand. "I'd prefer it not showing up in every fucking online blog tomorrow."

"Oh, well. Better start begging people on the bus then."

"Really?" Adam starts to laugh and then, after staring at Tommy intently, asks, "Should I start with you, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy blushes to his roots. But doesn't budge an inch from his spot against the counter. "Fuck you, Lambert."

Adam smirks. "Actually, we're talking about fucking you."

"We're talking about fucking Tommy?" Terrance asks, coming through the door just as the bus catches to life and pulls away from the venue. "Thought I was supposed to be invited to all of those conversations."

"It was Tommy's idea this time." Adam cants his head to the side and swaggers, _swaggers_ his way to Tommy's side. He leans in and, trailing a finger over the rapid pulse in Tommy's neck, whispers, "Isn't that right, pretty?"

Tommy swallows hard. And then a visible change comes over his face, over his entire stature. He becomes softer, more pliant, and nods. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, my," Terrance murmurs, stepping up and pressing in along Tommy's back. "Baby wants to play tonight."

The blush staining Tommy's cheeks darkens and, body going lax against Terrance's chest, he mewls softly, "Please."

"Soon as we get to the hotel." And then, one hand wrapping tight around Tommy's wrist, Adam pushes in close and kisses Terrance, a slippery clash of teeth and tongue with hot breath and deep groans.

And Tommy is caught in the middle, head dropped back on Terrance's chest, and his cock rocking along Adam's thigh.

* * * * *

  
The hotel is one of the better ones. Nice big suite. Even bigger shower. Adam wishes he'd told them to shower here, with him. Except that showering alone affords him time to jack-off, to bank the urgent need that surged up on the bus.

Because it's been too long since the three of them played together and now Adam has serious plans.

Exactly thirty minutes after checking in, there is a soft knock on his door. Opening the door, Adam finds a still damp Tommy and Terrance on the other side. Shaking his head, he waits until they're inside to say, "Tell me you two at least used your own rooms."

"Met up in the hallway."

Adam acknowledges Terrance with a nod and then focuses on Tommy. "Strip."

As Tommy slowly loses his sleep pants and tee, Terrance peels off his t-shirt and jeans with a complete lack of modesty.

Adam quirks a brow. "Impatient for something, Boo?"

Terrance runs his eyes over Adam slowly. "Like you didn't stroke off thinking about it already."

"Touché," Adam chuckles. And then he clicks his fingers together and watches as Tommy drops to his knees, a pleased smirk curling the edges of his lips. "Come 'ere, pretty."

Tommy crawls over the plush carpet, stretching his back and rolling his hips just the way Adam likes. He stops and sits back on his haunches in front of Adam, his face level with the bulge in Adam's pants.

Eyes locked on Terrance, Adam drags his fingers through Tommy's hair. "Seems I'm a little overdressed for the party." He tugs once on Tommy's hair, "Undress me, Tommy."

Tommy rolls to his feet and, hands steady and eyes on his hands, he strips Adam slowly, folding each piece as soon as it slips free of Adam's body. He smiles when Adam whispers, "Good boy."

"Ready, Tommy Joe?" Adam taps Tommy's chin lightly. "Ready to give it all up?"

A visible shudder bounces through Tommy's muscles and his skin breaks out in goosebumps. "Oh, yes."

From behind Tommy, Terrance says, "Give us your word."

"Manson."

Adam grins at Terrance, because some things never change. Tommy's safeword being one of them.

"Alright, pretty, Manson it is."

And then Adam pushes on Tommy's shoulder and says, "Suck me."

* * * * *

  
Adam's hand tightens in Tommy's hair at the first, almost tentative swipe of Tommy's tongue. "Come on, pretty. Now is not the time to try teasing."

Then, with a sharp jerk of Tommy's hair, Adam slides his cock deep into Tommy's throat.

"Yeah," Terrance murmurs. "Fuck, yeah."

And then Terrance is on his knees behind Tommy, his hands moving over Tommy's back and around his waist, down to cup Tommy's balls and then further back, and a finger slips into Tommy.

Tommy's hands curl around Adam's thighs and he moans, saliva and precome wetting the stretched skin of his lips. His hips undulate slowly, rolling between the cool touch of open air and the rough drag of Terrance's fingers, and whispery grunts slip past the thick length of Adam's dick.

"That's right, baby. Beg for it." Terrance bites down on Tommy's shoulder. Hard. "Choke on it."

And Tommy whimpers again.

"Gonna wrap those pretty little wrists in leather, gonna hold you down…" Terrance mimics his words with his hands, fingers tightening on each of Tommy's wrists, and he leads Tommy's hands away from Adam and to first his sides and then, when Tommy goes boneless against Terrance's chest, to the small of Tommy's back. "That's it, baby. Just give it up, we've got you and you know it."

"Fuck," Adam growls, stepping away from the tableau of dark and light that Tommy and Terrance create. "We need to move this right the fuck now."

* * * * *

  
Tommy whines and pulls against the leather and metal binding his wrists together. His eyes, pupils blown wide, start to glaze and he whispers, "Oh, shit. Fuck. Oh… _oh_."

Then Terrance slides in behind Tommy and, with Terrance's hands pulling the chain dangling between the cuffs, Adam covers Tommy's front.

And together they take him completely undone. Licking and biting and _marking_. Claiming something that they always share between them as _theirs_.

"More, dammit. Please." Tommy pushes his chest against the stinging bite of Adam's teeth and then instantly rolls back, searching for the wet heat of Terrance's tongue. "More. Both of you, goddammit."

And, _Christ…_ Adam almost comes right then.

Over Tommy's shoulder, Adam and Terrance share a look. "Can you take it that way, pretty? Take both of us at the same time, stretching you and filling you and fucking you?"

Terrance's moan of appreciation overrides the soft sounds of Tommy's agreement.

Moving in tandem, Adam and Terrance roll Tommy onto his back and splay his legs wide, one leg hitched over Adam's thigh, the other over Terrance's.

Together they open Tommy up. Drizzling lube over his balls, trailing down the crack of his ass. Then, first Adam with one finger, and then Adam and Terrance working jointly, they work Tommy open until he is riding four fingers and begging, _begging_ for more.

* * * * *

  
With Adam's hands gripping his waist, guiding and steadying him, Tommy straddles Terrance and sinks down on his cock with one slow grind.

Adam pushes against Tommy's back, hand pressing between Tommy's shoulder blades, and directs him until Tommy is lying flush against Terrance, chest to chest. And to Terrance's whispered words – _such a pretty baby_ and _takin' it so well_ – Adam adds more lube to his fingers and traces over the taut skin of Tommy's hole.

"Ready, pretty?"

Without waiting for an answer, Adam wiggles a finger in alongside Terrance's dick.

Tommy moans and beneath his quiet, nearly silent, mantra – _fuck, fuck, fuck_ – Adam hears Terrance praise and soothe and support Tommy. "That's it, baby, just ride it out."

He adds another finger – _tight, Jesus fuck, tight_ – and adds his own words to Terrance's seductive flow. "Oh, pretty. So good to us, for us. All ours, aren't you? Always taking care of us, letting us take care of you..."

Then Adam smoothes a condom into place with a lube covered hand, and then, as Terrance slides almost out of Tommy's loosened hole, Adam nudges the head of his dick inside and, using the chain between the cuffs as leverage, Adam pulls Tommy up and back against his chest, growling as his dick slides in deeper. "Fucking hell..."

* * * * *

  
It's a gradual process of Adam thrusting in as Terrance shifts back, and finally Tommy, adjusting to the girth, throws his head back against Adam's shoulder and asks... begs... moans, "Harder."

And that's all Adam and Terrance need.

The slow and easy cadence is replaced with a series of punishing, almost brutal never-ending thrusts that leave Tommy's hands clenching, nails scraping against Adam's stomach, and his breath coming in fettered bursts.

"That's it, pretty. Come for us. Come all over yourself, all over Terrance..."

And Tommy does.

Adam and Terrance fall right after Tommy. Their bodies tightening, backs arching, as they both find their release in Tommy's tight grip.

* * ♥ * *


End file.
